Talk:Chapter 766
Trivia I don't think this is a speculation... I mean, it's a fact isn't it? We can't know for sure if it's intentional or not, but it's still a coincidence, hence a triva. I agree with you. I doubt it's a coincidence – if he wasn't going for that Sanji's spiral and the fact that he was originally going to be called Naruto would probably make him a better candidate to put on a tribute cover – but even if it is it's still trivia-worthy. 06:01, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Wow i have seen sad trivia pages but this one is just mediocre: *The firs hiraganas of each character does spell the name Na Ru To, Nami Ruffy and Tony Tony Chopper and the characters are also in that order from left to right. *Naruto himself is behind Nami eating Meat while Luffy eats ramen in front of Naruto. *The title One Piece was changed and instead of the Strawhats pirate's Jolly roger in the O, it has Konoha's symbol, instead of Luffy being the I in One Piece, it has Naruto, and the E in One has a ninja star, similarly the symbol of Konoha is tied with a rope to the anchor in the final E of One Piece. *Nami's dress is adorned with Konohas symbols, and is a homage to the Akatsuki uniform (an important antagonist group in the Naruto series). *There's also a fox representing Naruto's tailed fox beast, and this fox has a narutomaki on his back, which is what Naruto's name is based on. You people are really underestimating Oda's genius at detailing things, to ignore all this and think that the characters chosen in the cover were a coincidence is just sad. Also as thanks for the homage the author of Naruto draw the mugiwara's Jolly roger on top of one of the most precious symbols of the whole story here you go it is actually on top of Naruto's Hokage statue, and in the center of his head band nonetheless, where the symbol of konoha should be i just don't know how you can miss all this, the whole cover is a homage to the ending of Naruto. But it doesn't ends there, the trivia can have much more, not necessarily related to Naruto, the title of this chapter is Smile: marking the beginning of the end of Rosinante, in contrast with Sad: the chapter in which Law finally defeats Vergo, also if we want to stretch it out you can all "Smile" and be happy for Naruto finally having a successful ending. Talking about Smile's in this chapter we also know why Law's Jolly Roger is a smile, it is a memento to remember Cora-san. And finally Tsuru's crew is made predominantly of females, or at least the ones close to her are females. --Doomroar (talk) 13:30, November 8, 2014 (UTC) "successful ending." I loled. Anyway it's bad trivia because it's speculation to assume that's the reason. Especially because nobody calls Chopper by his full name so it was fans just grasping for straws and assuming something that wasn't there. SeaTerror (talk) 16:08, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Doesn't make it any less true. 16:18, November 8, 2014 (UTC) That's right.... "It's speculation to assume that's the reason" I don't get it, nobody said that was the reason. It's a coincidence-trivia, and it's a fact it's true, so why not pointing it out? It's like saying "this character share the birthday with another one". Coincidence, but nonetheless we pointing that out. @Doomroar: all the things about the smile and Rosinante, I don't think belongs in this page tbh. @Seaterror This is the author himself we are talking about, he has all the rights to call Chopper one of the character he himself created by his full name. If the ending was bad you can still Smile that the series is finally now over XD, it works either way, anyway that (that smile, the title is connected to Naruto's ending) is indeed just me exaggerating, that is why i said "if we want to stretch it out". @leviathan i am fine with not adding the part about smile and Rosinante, i agree with that. --Doomroar (talk) 14:23, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Except he never does. He only uses Chopper minus when he was first named. SeaTerror (talk) 17:03, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Maybe you should bring up renaming his page then, if you think it's not his name. Otherwise, I think we're done here. You're in a clear minority of one and you've been unable to successfully argue that the trivia's untrue (Hint: because it isn't). 17:08, November 9, 2014 (UTC) It's untrue because it's speculation. I also wasn't the only one who removed it. SeaTerror (talk) 17:24, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Glad to see that you never change. SeaTerror, man... i really don't know what to tell you, the full name of Chopper as given to him by Oda himself is Tony Tony Chopper, and he is using that as a way to add more detail into his homage rendition to the manga of Naruto finally ending, is this really so hard to accept? even if it is all somehow an unintentional coincidence that still qualifies it for a neat trivia piece, this was said before already and yet this page still has no trivia at all. --Doomroar (talk) 23:40, November 9, 2014 (UTC) As the other guy who removed it, I'll admit I acted a little...impulsively. When I saw it I had a flashback to someone trying to write a piece of trivia about where Punk Hazard's name came from and judged it based on that, which I shouldn't have. That's on me, but I have since seen the light of reason and agree with the majority that it should stay. SeaTerror, you're barking at the moon on this one. 00:18, November 10, 2014 (UTC) So... shall we add it back? Yep, already did since there's a clear majority. 15:41, November 11, 2014 (UTC) The name thing only works if you specifically pick Chopper's surname while using Luffy's first name (instead of Monkey). Doesn't seem trivia worthy to me. But looks like the dicussion's over, so whatever. 16:55, November 11, 2014 (UTC) I think Awaikage has a point and we should keep an eye on this. Perhaps it will be mentioned in the SBS corner. MasterDeva (talk) 05:55, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Guys, do yuo know the meaning of "coincidence"? What are you debating on, is whenever that was intentional or not, we don't have to spculate on that. We just can say "hey, here's a cool fact!" which is the primary point of a trivia. No i don't think they know the meaning of coincidence at all XD, i mean we already went over this, and yet people still want to speculate if it is intentional or not, but that wont make it less trivia, it may make it more trivia worthy but not less Doomroar (talk) 14:55, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Nice to meet you. If it is necessary, would you add about "Otsukaresandeshita (お疲れさんでした)" and skull and crossbones on Naruto at Trivia, too? See also: http://animecontinuum.tumblr.com/post/101939264767/odas-tribute-to-kishi-and-naruto --Plover-Y (talk / KirbyWiki / WLB Wiki) 2014-12-23 14:47 (UTC) (I'm sorry, I'm not good at English.) Drake appeared? Didn't find him. Anyone could tell me? 掘井者 (talk) 15:21, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Naruto in characters section? I was just wondering... considering that Naruto is on the cover, should we somehow add him on the characters section, with an outside link to his page on a Naruto Wiki? Or should we just leave him? Grievous67 (talk) 17:41, August 20, 2015 (UTC)